


RPG

by serenoa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, also that tenn is lowkey competitive or likes winning things, people like to forget tama is also actually smart so i tried to highlight that a bit, see tags for specifics regarding divergence, tamaki has adhd the fic, written for my bestie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenoa/pseuds/serenoa
Summary: “Oh. Yeah, if you press the dash button it gives you some options. Bombs and stuff. I already tried that though.”Wait.“Are you just having me solve a level you couldn’t beat yourself?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	RPG

“How long have you been awake?” Tenn asks, surveying IDOLiSH7’s living room. “It’s nearly 2 in the morning.”

“I’unno…” Tamaki offered lazily, throwing a glance towards him before going back to the console in his hand.

“Staring at a screen that long is bad for your eyes. You should take a break and get some sleep. It’s late.”

“Later, Tenten…”

Leaning over the back of the couch; Tenn found Riku sound asleep on the floor, and Nagi draped haphazardly across the adjacent sofa (asleep, as well, it seemed). Curious.

“What exactly were you all doing…?”

“Playing  _ Call of the Fauna _ . Nagicchi got me a copy since I was in school.”

Tamaki offered the screen backwards to his brother, displaying an elf-like man clad in blue standing in a vast field. Tenn squinted slightly at the screen as he reached for the console, hands coming over the sides of the different colored joycons.

“I find it hard to believe you were playing this game for 5 hours straight.”

“Huh? Is it because I don’t have a lot of stuff yet? I’d’ve had more but Rikkun kept falling off cliffs during his turns.”

Tenn looked up at that, concern written across his face, and Tamaki realized he forgot how little the other got out (that is to say, hardly at all).

“I don’t understand how a game where you can sustain injuries is any fun.”

“Agh, Tenten...here, sit down and I’ll show you.”

Tamaki took the device long enough to check where he was in the game before returning it to Tenn, smiling in excitement. “Okay, go to that building thing over there.”

“Building thing?”

“It’s called an altar, but– just go! Tha’s what I was gonna do next, anyways. I wanna see if you can figure it out.”

Tenn nods, playing with the controls for a moment in order to understand how to move, then sprints the character over to the oddly-formed ‘altar’ Tamaki mentioned.

“This one here?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright. You said ‘figure it out’-- what am I meant to do?”

“It’s a puzzle. You solve it.”

“I..see. This should be easy then.”

The level was positioned high in the virtual mountains, letters flashing across the screen reading  _ Way of Radiance  _ as he entered. Perhaps the solution involved light? Fire, maybe?

“Tamaki. Are there, say...tools I’m supposed to use?”

“Oh. Yeah, if you press the dash button it gives you some options. Bombs and stuff. I already tried that though.”

Wait.

“Are you just having me solve a level you couldn’t beat yourself?”

Tamaki laughed nervously. “Tenten is smart! I didn’t plan on it, but you walked in, so…”

Tenn sighed.  _ He’s very lucky he’s my brother, sometimes _ .

After several different attempts, a death, and a 12 minute lecture on different types of arrows and bow mechanics, however; the pair was finally getting somewhere.

“Right, so I think if I do this– ah! There we go. I figured it out.”

A fire arrow hit the target, and the ‘aura orb’ (as the game had called it) was revealed.

Finally. Victory was surprisingly gratifying.

“You did it? Yay! Thank you Tenten.”

“No problem, Tamaki. You should really get some sleep, though.”

“Mm..yeah, okay. But only because you beat that level for me.”

Tenn laughed under his breath at the remark, finger sliding over the power button to lock the device.

“Sure. Of course.”

Tamaki stood up from the couch, yawning and stretching his arms before facing Tenn again.

“You should sleep too. Rikkun gets upset if you don’t rest. Says it makes him worry and stuff.”

“I will. You first.”

Silence.

“...You just wanna borrow my Twitch, don’t you?”

“...No.”

“Uh-huh, whatever. Make sure to plug it in, at least. Oh! And be careful with the Pudding sticker on the back. He’s peeling.”

“Yes, Tamaki, don’t worry. Now. Bed.”

“Hahah. Okay. G’night Tenten.”

Tenn watched the younger retreat back down the hall, his door clicking open.

“Mhm. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic for my best friend!! love u ashie!
> 
> a little known i7 fact! tamaki and tenn are step-siblings, given kujo adopted aya alongside tenn. she mentions at one point in the story that she's excited to have them both be her older brothers. i love tamaki lots, and have meant to explore his relationship with tenn as siblings for awhile, but never really got around to it until now. my server kinda inspired the plot a lot lol
> 
> a note on canon divergence tag: the i7 team has asked fanfics be explicitly marked as divergent from canon from now on, or else it could be flagged as NG. thus, because the events in my fic are largely my own creation and may only reference the canon, the tag is in place. however, it is canon tenn and tamaki are related. i ask that the reader respect this fic as a familial work, and not consume this work in a romantic/shippy way. thank you :)
> 
> here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lNlGO) if you'd like! and [this](https://twitter.com/yuriIeclercs/status/1227337047511359488?s=20) is my commission info if interested :)


End file.
